Reflections
by techgeekster
Summary: MovieVerse A young highschool athlete becomes friends with Peter Parker in two ways. Please Read and Review! A little bit of movie knowledge is needed Added more to chapter seven!Finished!
1. School Field Trip

Chapter One – School Field Trip

Kiendra's POV: I was talking to my friends when I heard loud laughter coming from behind me. My friends and I looked over where the laughter was coming from to see what was going on. I turned away immediately; I hated how the popular guys liked to pick on all of the nerds, especially this nerd. Peter Parker was their favorite target. My friends looked disgusted too, we all looked at each other awkwardly and so I spoke up, "I've got to get going to class, see you guys!" I waved and left. I walked past the group of boys surrounding poor Peter Parker. I had enough!

I stepped into the circle and stood in front of Peter Parker and told the boys, "that's enough! You've had your fun now get to class!" I was an athlete and boys were actually sometimes afraid of me because I once beat up the biggest toughest bully in the school because he started teasing one of my friends.

"Aw come on, we're only having a little bit of fun!" Jake teased.   
"Go!" I ordered and pointed my finger away from Peter Parker and myself. The boys sighed and left. I heard them laughing and talking down the hall and I knew they were talking about what they did to Peter. I turned around and helped Peter pick his books up. I handed them to him, and he took them gratefully.

"Er… thanks." He stuttered.  
I shrugged, "it was nothing, I just got sick and tired of them always having to bully everyone around." I winked. Peter started walking down the hall, I caught up to him, "where are you headed?"

"Chemistry."

"Me too, I hope this field trip that we're going on isn't going to be too dull." I grinned.

Peter looked up and said, "We're going to the Genetic Spider Research Facility and they are supposed to be working on something big, and we will be one of the first ones to see it!" He seemed really excited.

I smiled politely and continued walking.

We arrived at our chemistry class and took our seats. The bell rang and everyone stopped talking and started whispering instead. The teacher stood up and said, "all right class be quiet!" The class whispered more quietly and the teacher must have thought this was the best he would get because he started talking again, "In about ten minutes we will be going on our field trip." Two thirds of the class groaned. The teacher ignored this, "now let's go outside and wait for the bus."

The class stood up and filed out of the class talking loudly. I walked over to one of my friends and started talking to her.

We waited outside for fifteen minutes until the bus finally came. We all went into the bus and sat down. I looked up and saw Peter Parker trying to find a seat. 'He's been having a rough day today,' I thought to myself. I looked over at my friend and said, "Do you want to let Peter sit by us today, and he's been having a rough day." I winked.

She scowled but nodded, "I guess, but why?"

"I just feel bad for him," I shrugged. Peter walked by, and my friend and I scooted over. Peter's eyes widened and he looked down at the empty seat. "Sit down." I ordered. Peter sat down and looked down at his feet. My friend rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

I started to drift off to sleep until someone was shaking me, seemingly yelling into my ear, "Wake up you dork!"

I opened my eyes and realized that we stopped, my friend was grinning at me, "you fell asleep and so, I decided to wake you up, is that ok?" she giggled.

We stood up and got off of the bus and joined the crowd.

Peter's POV: That girl I sat next to on the bus was really nice, the nicest anyone at school has ever been to me. I wonder why she was so nice to me, I bet it won't last long though. The class followed the teacher up the steps and into the spider research lab. I was excited to see what they were working on. I muttered to my friend Harry who had just arrived, "Wow, amazing, this is the most advanced electron microscope on the eastern seaboard." Harry rolled his eyes showing that he wasn't interested.

We walked around with an Asian lady telling us about the spiders that they were mixing DNA into fifteen Super Spiders, but one was missing.

As the class was leaving I took pictures of the super spiders. I did not notice the lost super spider drop down onto my hand from its web above. I felt pain shoot up my arm. "Ow!" I shook my hand and a red and blue spider fell off. I looked at my hand and saw two bite marks between my forefinger and my thumb.

"Parker lets go!" My teacher said clearly frustrated when he came back looking for me.

I walked away from the super spiders and followed my teacher.

Kiendra's POV: I was about to leave the lab when I saw a red and blue spider scurrying across the room. I knew it needed to be put back in one of the cages. Without thinking I ran over to it, kneeled down and caught it. I closed my other hand on top of it. I walked over to the empty super spider container until I felt a sharp pain spiral up my arm. I dropped the spider; it had bitten me!

I started to feel drowsy and dazed at once, I walked outside and scrambled onto the bus. I sat down next to my friend and my head immediately dropped down onto my chest. I was hardly aware of Peter sitting next to me and dozing off as well.


	2. Powers

**I do not own Spider-Man or any of Marvel Characters. I wish I did though!**

Chapter Two – Powers

Peter's POV: I walked into the door of my aunt and uncle's house and set my back pack on the ground, set my jacket on the chair, and then started walking to the stairs.

"Hey, how are you doing buddy, how was the field trip?" Uncle Ben asked.

'How am I doing? Well I just got bitten by a spider that I don't even know if it's poisonous, so no I'm doing that good.' I thought sarcastically. "Uh, I don't feel well, I going to go to sleep." I pointed to the stairs and continued to them.

"Oh, you won't have a bite?" Aunt May asked.

'How ironic,' "No thanks had a bite."

Uncle Ben stepped up the stairs and asked, "Well did, did, did you get some pictures Peter?"

'Please stop asking questions, I need to sleep!' "Uh, gotta crash, everything's fine!" I called back down the stairs, I walked to my door and entered and shut the door.

I took off my glasses and set them on my desk and I started to get hot, and I felt a bit dizzy. I thought I was getting heat stroke or something. But that couldn't be it; I was hardly in the sun at all. I decided to take off my shirt to try and cool down. I dropped my shirt and started to feel dizzy. I swayed a little; I fell onto my bed then fell off of it. I started to feel cold all of a sudden so I grabbed my blanket and fell asleep.

Kiendra's POV: I set my backpack next to my desk and I fell back onto my bed, I held my head in my hands as I started to sway. I started to get hot then cold, this happened over and over again. I swung my feet on to my bed and laid my head onto the pillows. What was happening to me? I started to fade in and out of consciousness, something was happening to my body, and I had no idea what it was.

I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness, my body started to tremble and shake violently. Then everything calmed and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When I opened my eyes daylight was streaming through my windows but it seemed different. I sat up and swung my legs off my bed. I blinked several times and then glanced at my clock. It was 7:48 AM! I was going to be late for school! How did I sleep this long! I stood up quickly and walked over to my closet past my mirror. I backtracked and looked into it. Somehow my face was more pleasing to look at. My abs felt unusually tight so I lifted my shirt slightly and gasped. I had a faint indent of a women's six-pack!

I dropped my shirt and walked bewildered to my closet and opened it. I grabbed a shirt and kaprees. I slipped off yesterday's clothes and put on the clothes I picked out. I grabbed my still stuffed backpack and was about to run out of the room when I glanced out my window at Peter Parker's home. His window was also right next to mine. My eyes widened at what I saw, when was Puny Parker buff!

Peter's POV: I opened my eyes and turned over on my stomach. I got up on my hands and knees and reached for my glasses on my desk. I then stood up and tried to put them on. All of a sudden everything was blurry, I lowered my glasses and everything was clear again. I did this a couple of times before realizing dumbly that I could see just fine without my glasses. I set the glasses on my desk again, "weird," I was about to walk away but stopped.

'Wow' I thought. I turned back to the mirror and flexed my right arm. I touched my chest a little and thought, 'what happened?'

I flexed a little more until I heard a knock on my door, "Peter, are you alright?"

I looked down and answered, "I'm fine!"

"Are you better this morning? Any change?"

Still flexing I looked down again and said, "Change? Yeap, big change!"

"Well hurry up! You're going to be late!"

It just dawned on me of what time it was, I look a worry crossed my face, "right."

I turned around to grab my shirt and I looked out my window over into Kiendra's window.

Kiendra's POV: I shook my head in disbelief and turned back from the window, I checked in the mirror again and fixed my hair and headed out the door. I glanced back quickly to see Peter watching me from his house.

I walked over to the bus stop and waited for the bus. I noticed Peter walk up to me. I turned my head and looked over at him with my hair dangling to one side. "Well hi."

He smiled and said hi back.

I grinned, 'hm, should I? Or should I not?' I thought mischievously. I nudged him in the abs and he didn't even flinch, they were rock hard! I quickly got over the shock and asked, "So what are we doing again today in chemistry mister science wiz?"

Peter blushed deeply and replied, "I, I uh, I really don't know."

I grinned and said teasingly, "for once!"

Peter smiled back; a car of the part of the football team boys passed and started jeering and making fun of Peter. I frowned as they passed waving to me also. I ignored them for the most part but I grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Peter gasped a cute little gasp for a second but quickly caught himself. I smiled inwardly but then suddenly became aware of my heart beating quicker. I looked down at my hand in his and was shocked to feel how nervous I truly was around him.

I let go of his hand as the bus slowed down near us, the bus stopped and opened its doors. I walked in a bit dazed from holding hands with Peter. How could Peter strike such feelings into me? Before the bus came I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him! I shook my head slightly to clear my mind. I sat down in an empty seat and Peter started walking closer, suddenly someone stuck his or her foot out! In the back of my head something started buzzing. My head snapped in his directions and had the sudden urge to catch him but he hadn't even been tripped yet.

Instead of getting tripped Peter gracefully jumped over the foot and landed stunned. He walked up to me and asked, "Er… could I sit here?"

My friend was sick so she wouldn't be here today, I nodded and he sat down next to me. I turned my head and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I closed it again feeling dumb. I opened it again and said, "I hate the way they treat you." Without thinking _again_ I grabbed his hand and squeezed it _again_! How these holding hands things can become so addicting! I quickly let go realizing my mistake.

Peter shifted uncomfortably, 'this is so awkward! We've never been so awkward with each over in my life!' I thought. I plastered a smile on my face that showed no nervousness what so ever.

At lunch that day I started to walk past Peter with my lunch tray in hand to go sit with my usual friends. I wavered in my steps as I past his table. I really needed to talk with him. I turned sharply and set my tray next to him. The whole table behind me stopped talking abruptly. Whispering began, I grinned and sat down. The table burst out in noise and people talking.

Peter widened his eyes as he acknowledged my presence.

I grinned at him, "is it really that much of a surprise Peter?"

He smiled warmly back and nodded.

"Well that concludes everything!" Seeing the confused expression pass on his face I continued, "I've been thinking lately, we really, and I mean really, need to get together or just get to know each other!"

Peter just widened his eyes and just stared at me.

"Well say something," I pressed.

"Er… ok?" I said in kind of a form of a question.

"So… when should we get together?"

"Um…"

But I cut him off, "how about Saturday, er… tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds good."

I leaned in, "only good?"

He leaned out, "would great be better?"

"Much." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of Flash Thompson. "Hello Flash."

"Hello Kiendra, I was just wondering, why are you hanging out with 'the _nerd'_?" he asked emphasizing the word nerd.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Peter glance up once at Flash, then at me, and then he went back to his food. I narrowed my eyes at Flash and answered sternly between gritted teeth, "well if you haven't noticed yet, _Peter_ is my next door neighbor. I don't know him all that well so I was just getting to know my next door neighbor for _once_." I turned back to my food but just stared at it willing for Flash to hit the road.

The buzzing in the back of my head acted up again and I looked up to see Flash's hand flying towards my face. Suddenly the hand was caught and thrown back. I stared in astonishment as Peter stood up and faced Flash. This time the whole lunchroom went quiet. There was a scurrying of feet and people were standing in a circle around Peter and Flash.

"I don't want to fight you Flash" Peter tried.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither" Flash snapped back.

"Flash leave him alone!" I ordered him.

"Not today, you won't interfere this time!"

"I will if I have to Flash," I warned.

Flash ignored me and aimed a punch at Peter; Peter surprisingly ducked out of the way. Flash tried to punch Peter two more punches but Peter dodged them both. Flash growled and aimed a punch full with his arm at Peter's head. Peter bent backwards towards me with a surprised expression and Flash went whizzing by.

At the moment I felt someone press up against me, I turned and saw Harry, "help him Harry!"

Flashes friend dived for Peter from behind, Peter's eyes lit up knowingly and flipped backwards in the air about five times! Peter landed and looked back up into the air then looked back at Flash and his friend and cocked his fists.

"Which one?" Harry asked clearly amused.

"He's all yours man," Flash's friend stated. Flash sneered and pushed him aside. Flash started aiming all sorts of punches in odd directions, but Peter dodged them all and then started blocking them. At one point Peter grabbed Flash's attacking arm and twisted it. Flash groaned in pain and Peter sent a punch to his stomach making Flash fly backwards into a teacher. The teacher dropped all of his lunch on Flash's head.

Peter grinned finally acknowledging that he had just beaten up the school bully.

Flash's friend looked up from the floor and said with disgust, "my gosh Parker, you really are a freak."

Peter dropped his fist dread climbing over his face.

"Peter, that was… amazing," Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

I stared at Peter my mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. Peter suddenly rushed out of the cafeteria and seemingly out of the school.

I shook my head in disbelief. I picked up Peter's and my lunch trays, and dumped the contents into the trash then stacked the trays. I walked out of the cafeteria.

After school I got on all my soccer equipment and headed out onto the field.

"Kiendra, midfield" my coach told me as I walked up.

I nodded and walked to the midfielder's position. I overheard some of the girl's conversation in the forward's section:

"Did you see what happened today?"

"Yeah I did, man that Parker kid is hot stuff!"

The girl sighed dreamily, "oh yeah."

I glared and shot at them, "oh so now that he's beaten up someone you think he's all that, huh? Before beating up Flash you just thought he was a nobody!"

The girls turned around at me and glared and then turned back to talked amongst one another.

After practicing for a while my coach yelled across the field, "Kiendra! Goalie, quick!" I sprinted across the field and took the goalie gloves from the previous goalie and put them on. I crouched down into a ready position. A teammate kicked the ball and me and I dived and snatched it out of the air. I was getting ready to drop kick it but the ball stuck to my hand! With my other hand I pulled it off and shook my head. 'Must be the goalie gloves' I thought.

After playing Goalie for a while my hands were started to sweat from the heat of the gloves so I took them off. I caught a kicked ball and tried to drop kick it back again. It stuck to my hand again! I pulled the ball off and saw a white gooey substance come out of my wrist. My eyes widened and I wiggled my hand and the gooey substance came off.

I drop kicked the ball and called over to my coach while walking off the field, "I think I'll call in tonight, I don't feel so well!"

My coach nodded and shooed me away. I walked off the field and got back into my regular clothes.

I walked home and went up into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I looked to my windowsill and saw a spider crawling up a wall; I furrowed my brow and looked down at my wrist. I saw on the flat part of my wrist what looked like a white webbed shaped tattoo.

I looked at my wall and put a hand to it, it stuck! I placed my other hand upon it and started crawling up the wall of my bedroom! I was over my bed when my mother yelled from downstairs scaring me and making me fall of the ceiling with a thud onto my bed, "have you taken out your trash yet!"

"No!"

"Well do it then!"

I sighed and picked up my trash bin and I carried it downstairs and outside.

Peter's POV: I walked back home after being knocked out for about an hour after ramming into a wall. I ran inside and dropped my backpack to the floor. I walked into the kitchen and mentally smacked myself in the head. 'I was supposed to help Uncle Ben paint today!' I sighed and picked up the note on the counter, it read: "Michelangelo! Meat Loaf and Veggies in oven."

I looked over at the trash bin and saw that it was overflowing with trash. I picked it up and tied the top into a knot. I carried it with me outside.

I walked over to the garbage can and dumped the bag I had into it. I heard the click of a door and I looked up to see Kiendra walk outside with a trash bin of her own. I grinned and said, "Hey, I guess we had the same idea." She looked up at me and I pointed to the garbage can. She smiled her sweet smile and nodded then yawned and dumped the contents of her trash bin into her garbage can. Then she walked over to me.

"You seem tired," I remarked.

She nodded and yawned again, "Yeah, I just got back from soccer practice." She lifted her knee length skirt to her knee to show me the grass stains then she giggled.

I smiled, "I can see that." I scratched my head nervously then said, "sorry about what happened today, with Flash."

"You really freaked us out."

"I'm sorry, his he okay?"

She nodded and said, "oh he's fine, you don't need to worry about that, he's just a great big jerk."

I chuckled and nodded, "whatever you say."

She leaned on the fence right next to me and asked very much close to my face making me uncomfortable but exhilarated, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

"Oh really?" She whispered getting even closer to my face.

I gulped inwardly but didn't respond. The space between us was thinning until a car engine broke us apart, "Peter? Are you back there?" A sweet old voice came from up front.

"Yes Aunt May, I back here talking to Kiendra."

"Oh good, have you had something to eat?" She asked coming around back.

I shook my head and replied, "No, I'm not hungry right now."

"Tsk, tsk," she said disapprovingly, "you really should be getting more to eat."

"I do Aunt May."

Aunt May smiled and entered the house through the back door.

I turned back to Kiendra and said, "well, I, I should get going." I backed away and walked into my house.

Kiendra's POV: I sighed and walked away from the fence after Peter left, 'why was I getting all of these sudden urges to kiss him?' I walked back up to my room and collapsed on my bed sighing. I lifted my hand into the air and measured about a centimeter with my index and thumb and said to myself, 'we were this close! This close!' I dropped my arm and stood up and dressed into my PJs, then again collapsed onto my bed clearly exhausted and fell immediately asleep.

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with school. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. The Dance

Chapter Three – The Dance

Peter's POV: The next morning I woke up to the bright sunlight, I looked over at my alarm clock for the time. It was 10:08 AM. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I blinked a couple of times before standing up.

I stayed up way to late last night practicing shooting my webbing. I was actually very good at it now. I took a shower and then slipped on some clothes and ruffled my hair a little and didn't bother fixing it. I put on shoes and then I walked out of my room and down stairs. I sat down at the table.

I yawned loudly and Aunt May came in looking worried.

"Did you stay up too late dear?"

I shook my head with my mouth still wide open in the yawn, "Just tired from the events of the week."

She nodded and took out a bowl and cereal and then set them next to me on the table. I sighed, "Aunt May, you don't have to serve me every minute of the day!"

She justsmiled warmly andleft to fetch the milk.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, my eyes snapped open and I groaned inwardly. 'The school dance is coming up and Aunt May made me promise to ask someone!' I started banging my head on the table muttering "crap, crap, crap."

Aunt May walked in and set the milk on the table next to everything else, she put a hand on my head and said, "what are you doing Peter?"

I lifted my head and said two words, "School Dance."

Aunt May smiled and replied, "yes Peter, you have to ask someone soon! You promised remember?"

"That's why I'm hitting my head on the table." I reached over to the cereal box and poured some of itinto the bowl, and then I poured the milk in with it. I started to stirthe cerealwith my spoon.

After eating breakfast I walked outside and sat down, it was now 11:00, one hour to go until Kiendra would come over. I breathed in the cool Saturday morning air. I heard the door to a house open and I opened my eyes and craned my neck towards the sound.

Kiendra came walking out of her house and she just stood there he hair blowing softly in the breeze. I stood up and walked over the fence and leaned on it. "Hey."

Kiendra looked over and me and smiled, "well, you're out here earlier than we planned," she grinned.

I smiled and replied, "Well I wanted some fresh air."

She nodded, "so do you want towait for noonor just hang out now?"

I shrugged, "how hang out now?" I didn't know what she had planned but I was okay in starting early if she wanted.

Kiendra walked over to her gate and opened it and walked out of her yard shutting the gate behind her. "Ok." She walked over to my and took my hand in hers and started pulling me to the front. Before getting all the way there Kiendra turned to me and said, "I didn't say thank you yet."

I furrowed my brow, "for what?"

She giggled, "for blocking Flash's hand from slapping me dummie!"

I smiled, "oh yeah, that."

Kiendra moved closer and whispered softly, "thanks a bunch." Then she closed the space between us and set her lips upon mine.

Kiendra's POV: I took Peter's hands im mine and moved closer to him, "thanks a bunch." Then I closed the space between us and set my lips upon his.

At first he didn't kiss back but after overcoming the shock he started to gently kiss me back. My hands found their way to his head and into his slightly messed up hair. I never wanted this kiss to stop it just felt so wonderful! I sensed (rather regretfully) Peter pulling away. Our lips parted and I stepped back slightly and looked up into the bright baby blue eyes of his.

He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

My wicked sense of humor rose to the surface and I said quietly, "Well that's one way to get to know somebody."

Peter blushed a deep rosy red.

I giggled and pulled him all the way into the front. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

Peter was still a little dazed from the kiss and didn't know what to say, I giggled and nudged him in the stomach, "oh come on, you can think of something!"

"Um… do you want to go to the park or something?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "sure." Still holding hands we started walking towards Central Park.

A week had passed after Peter and I had started hanging out again, and we were going to go to the Park for the second time. He said he wanted to ask me something there.

On the way there he seemed really nervous for some reason. When we arrived he set me down on a bench and then kneeled on one knee facing me. One of my eyebrows rose in confusion.

He brought out from his pocket what looked like a wedding ring holder. 'Is he gonna propose to me or something?' I asked myself stupidly.

He opened the box and there was a small card inside asking if I wanted to go to the school dance with him.

I grinned widely and nodded my head and said, "sure, I'll go to the dance with you Peter."

Peter smiled warmly and stood up again and sat down next to me. I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He almost literally jumped out of his seat, I giggled.

Peter's POV: I walked inside my home and was about to walk up the stairs until Aunt May called me back down.

"So… what happened?"

The whole practically proposing thing had been Aunt May's idea when I told her I wanted to ask Kiendra to the school dance.

"It went really well, she said yes and everything."

"Oh goody! Now what are we going to do for the day activity?"

I shrugged, "dunno."

"I'll try to think of something then I'll tell you when I know." She winked.

I smiled back and walked the rest of the way up and into my room. I looked out my window into Kiendra's window and saw that she was inside just sitting on her bed. I walked over to the window and opened it. I reached out and lightly tapped on her window. Her head shot up and she smiled, she walked over to her window and opened it. "Hey, what's up Pete?"

"Nothing much, just trying to decide the day activity," I grinned.

She smiled and giggled, "that was quite a shock in the park today, and it really looked like you were going to propose to me or something."

I laughed, "No, we're too young!"

She leaned out of her window and whispered, "or are we."

I raised my eyebrows, "what!"

She laughed and reached out and hit me lightly on the arm, "I'm just teasing you big goober!"

"Goober?"

She sighed dramatically, "Never mind!"

"Er… ok."

I heard through Kiendra's house her mom calling her, Kiendra sighed and said, "I've got to go, bye." With that she closed her window and walked out of her room.

I closed my window also and went over to my desk and started working on my weekend homework.

Kiendra's POV: It had been three weeks since Peter asked me to go to the dance with him and my mother was just zipping up my dress for that night. Peter and I had gone out to breakfast that morning, and then we went bowling for the day activity. My dress was a deep lavendar that had a v-neck and had spaghetti straps. After my mother zipped up my dress, she turned me around and looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful, Kiendra," my mother remarked.

"Thanks, do you think Peter will like it?"

My mother laughed, "of course he will, and when have you ever been concerned about what someone thinks?"

I blushed a little, "I don't know! I was just wondering."

My mother smiled knowingly, "yes honey, whatever you say."

I blushed even deeper, 'oh crap, she knew!'

Just then the doorbell rang and my mother rushed downstairs to get it.

I waited patiently for my mother to come back up.

She came almost running into the room, "hurry it's Peter! We need to still get all your clips and jewelry on!"

I grabbed the necklace, white gloves, bracelet, and earrings while my mother put my clips in. I felt my cheeks start to flush and I started to tremble from nervousness. 'Stop being so nervous! It's only Peter!' I told myself. 'Well,_only_ Peter, I've started to care about a lot more than just a friend.'

I put on my elbow length gloves and the bracelet and started to fumble with the necklace but my mother grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck and connected the ends. I put in my earrings and grabbed the bottom of my dress and walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the seated Peter.

Oh he looked so handsome! He was wearing an all black tux and his hair was neatly combed, probably by Aunt May. And the way he looked up at me with those baby blue eyes just melted me! He stood up quickly and straitened his tie nervously.

I walked down the stairs and over to him, heoffered me his arm and I took it graciously. We were just about to walk out the door until my mother called, "wait, I want pictures!"

I sighed and turned around with Peter. After afew shots I said to my mother embarrassed, "That's enough mom!"

We walked out the dooronly to meat Aunt May and Uncle Ben with their cameras ready. I seriously felt like we were royalty for famous!Peter let them have afewshots as well and then led me over to his Uncle Ben's car. He opened the passenger side and I slipped in, he closed the door and walked over to the other side and got in. Peter started the car and headed over to our high school.

Once at the high school he stepped out of the car and came around to help me out. Shutting the door I put my arm in his and we walked into the dance.

A song had just ended and another one started. It was a slow song; I looked up at Peter and asked, "Wanna dance?"

He lookedat meand said nervously, "Well, I don't really know how to dance."

I giggled, "oh, so you were just gonna take me here to watch the dance is all?" He blushed and I pulled him into the middle and said, "here I'll show you." I led his hands to my waist and I put my arms around his neck. "Do you know how to waltz?"

He shook his head, so I showed him the steps for waltzing. Except for stepping on my toes a couple of times he caught on quickly.

As the song went on I tightened my arms around his neck bringing us closer together. Our heads were right next to each other when Kasey, another school bully that had actually asked me to this dance after Peter asked me, pried us apart.

I turned to him and demanded, "what do you want Kasey?"

"So this is the bug that asked you. You choose him over me?" Kasey asked confused which immediately turned to anger when I gave him my answer.

"Yes."

Peter's POV: I could sense trouble stirring up when Kasey pulled Kiendra and I apart.

Kasey had gotten really mad over what Kiendra said and I knew something was about to erupt so I decided to make him even more mad so he wouldn't be able to think straight. I poked him hard in the chest and said, "who you callin' bug mister?"

Kasey's eyes widened and looked down out my finger, "you, cuz your just a small little bug that I'm going to squish pretty soon."

I grinned, "oh I don't think its going to be you that's doing the squishing today, so _bug_ off!" I pushed my finger harder into his chest making him step backwards from my strength.

Kasey's face got as red as a balloon and he swung a wild punch at me which I easily dodged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiendra giggling at what I had said, buta worried expression crossed her face when Kasey tried to punch me.

Kasey was about to try and punch me again but Kiendra stepped in front on him and he stopped.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled between gritted teeth.

Kasey had attracted almost everyone in the room and they were standing with their dance partners looking curiously in our direction.

Kiendra then did something I didn't expect, she grabbed Kasey's cocked arm and twisted it almost to breaking point and most likely spraining it.

Kasey cried out and Kiendra let go. Kasey grabbed his arm and started walking away glancing venomously back at us.

Kiendra turned around to me and smiled, "now where were we?" She put her arms around my neck, and pulled me close again.

I put my hands around her waist and whispered into her ear, "where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh, here and there." She said softly into my ear. I was suspecting there was something she wasn't telling me, but I shrugged it off.

The song ended and another slow one started up, it was a bit faster paced but we adjusted easily. Some people at the tables kept glancing in our direction and whispering. I knew exactly what they were whispering about and I didn't like them talking behind Kiendra's back.

The people were most likely talking about 'why Kiendra was dancing with me and if she was turning into a nerd also, or if she liked me, or just had sympathy for meor something.'

Kiendra must have sensed my tenseness because she whispered into my ear, "you really need to loosen up Pete."

I smiled, "oh I know, that's what Aunt May keeps saying, but it's kind of hard not to be tense around such a pretty girl." I almost slapped myself, the words just spilt out of my mouth!

She giggled delightedly, "Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." The song started to end and Kiendra pulled back a bit and kissed me.

Gasps were heard around the room, which soon turned into excited whispering.

Shelet go of my lips and smiled warmly into my eyes. She then let go of my neck and took my hand and led me over to the punch bowl. I felt eyes staring at us as we past them, and the person at the punch bowl kept looking from Kiendra to me to Kiendra with wide eyes.

Kiendra and I each took a cup and I whispered to her, "um… do you want to go outside?"

She nodded and we walked outside. We sat down on a bench and sat in silence. Finally she turned to me and asked, "Why are you so tense all of a sudden."

I looked slowly over at her and answered softly, "because everyone keeps whispering about you being with me, and, and, well I just don't want you getting made fun of.

Kiendra's POV: 'Ah, so that's what he's been so tense about.' I smiled, 'how sweet of him to worry about me getting made fun of.' "Oh it's all right Pete, if they make fun of me then they're not my friends." I scooted over closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel his shoulder relax dramatically. "The thing is Pete, ever since we've been spending more time together I've been caring so much about you, now to the point that I can now say," I swallowed, "I love you." I tilted my head to look up into his blue eyes.

Peter smiled sweetlyand thentilted his head down and kissed the top of my head and said softly, "I love you too."

**Sorry for lack of updates! This chapter was so big and had so many writer's blocks in between plus with all the homework I've been having, it wasa little tough for me to do this chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	4. The Awakening

The Awakening

Kiendra's POV: It had been 3 months since the school dance and Peter and I have been dating ever since. We had just graduated and were now living in separate apartments.

I was pacing around my room, my best friend Cassie wanted to hang out today, but so did Peter. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." Just then phone rang. I quickly picked the receiver up and asked, "hello?"

"Hey."

I smiled at the familiar voice, "hey Peter, what do you need?"

"I've gotta cancel our get together today."

I grinned, 'he always called them get togethers instead of just, dates.' "Oh, ok."

"You not going to ask why?" Asked a surprised Peter.

"Well, it's probably something really important so I wasn't going to ask."

"Thanks Kie."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and sighed, I was partly sad that I didn't get to spend time with Peter but at the same time I was relieved.

I sat down in my desk chair and leaned against the back. Cassie had something planned tonight that I didn't know what it was, but I was suspecting part of it was a lecture. I smiled, that's Cassie all right.

Peter's POV: I hung up the phone, I was confused, and it sounded as if my news to Kiendra relieved her. I shrugged it off; I turned to Aunt May.

"Thank you Peter, Uncle Ben has been wanting to talk to you for a while now," Aunt May smiled.

I furrowed my brow, "why?"

Aunt May put a hand on my shoulder, "you've been acting very strange dear."

"I have?" Although I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, he's going to take you somewhere, wherever you want to go really." She smiled.

"Well, I, I was planning on going to the downtown library perhaps."

"Ok, well he'll drive you to the library then."

Just then Uncle Ben came in right as I was saying, "Oh no, I'll take the train."

"No, no, no, I need the exercise, come on" my Uncle's gruff voice said as he started walking towards the door.

I sighed and walked out the door with him as Aunt May smiled.

Kiendra's POV: I heard a knock on my door so I called out from my chair, "Come in, it's open!"

The door opened and Cassie walked in and shut the door behind her.

I looked up and smiled.

She smiled back then furrowed her brow as she looked down at me, "you seem bummed out about something. Did you have to cancel something for this little get together?"

I laughed, "No, no, it's not that." I yawned softly; "I just had a long day yesterday with Peter."

Cassie looked away frowning slightly.

I thought it odd but shrugged and stood up, "let's get going then."

Peter's POV: We drove up across from the downtown the library and I started taking my seatbelt off, "thanks for the ride I'll…"

Uncle Ben cut me off, "now wait a minute," he put his hand on my chair, "We, uh, we need to talk."

"We can talk later," 'I'm gonna be late to the match!'

"No we can talk now," He turned the car key, "if you let me."

I sighed, "What do we have to talk about, why now?"

"Because we haven't talk at all for so long, your Aunt May and I don't know who you are anymore. You don't answer your phone, you have all those weird experiments in your apartment whenever we visit, you start fights..."

I turned to him exaggerated, "I didn't start that fight I told you that."

"Well you sure helped finish it."

'What is he talking about?' "What was I supposed to do? Run away?"

"No, you're not supposed to run away but," he turned his head and looked me in the eyes, "Pete, look, you're changing, I know, I went through exactly the same thing at your age."

I laughed mentally, 'yeah right. You didn't get all these weird spider powers now did you?' "No not exactly."

"Peter, these are the years when a man changes into the man he's gonna become for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into."

I started to really think about his words as he said that, I turned my head and stared out the window.

"This guy Flash Thompson probably deserved what happened, but just because you can beat him up, doesn't give you the right to. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility."

'Is he suggesting that I'm going to be this mad serial killer or gang leader or something?' "Are you afraid that I'm going to turn into some kind of criminal?"

Uncle Ben looked away as if that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Quit worrying about me ok! Something's different; I'll figure it out! Stop lecturing me please!"

"I don't mean to lecture, and I don't mean to preach, and I know I'm not your father."

"Then stop pretending to be!"

Uncle Ben was stricken with those words and he looked away once again, "right…"

'What did I just say? That must have hurt him greatly; I know he loves me like his own son! What did I just do?'

"I'll pick you up here at ten."

I opened the door and stepped out, and shut it behind me. I started walked across the street as Uncle Ben drove away, but turned around and started heading towards the stadium.

Kiendra's POV: Cassie and I sat down in the movie theater just as the movie started.

In the middle of the movie Cassie turned to me and whispered, "Kiendra, I've been worried lately."

"About what?" I whispered back still watching the movie.

"Kiendra look at me."

Sensing the sternness in her voice I turned my gaze form the large movie screen to Cassie's intense eyes.

I've been worried about all the time you've been spending with," she paused, "Peter."

I knew Cassie had grown to like Peter as a friend but why was she suddenly turning on him, and me, now? "Why?"

"Because it seems like you go out with Peter everyday almost, and I'm starting to wonder what is really going on between you two."

I scowled, 'what was she getting at?' "Do you take me for some kind of hooker?"

"No not at all but…"

I cut her off, "But? But what? I love him Cassie, so just…" We were attracting eyes now and I was shaking with frustration and anger. 'How could she think of these things?' I didn't know what had come over me, I whispered harshly, "So just stay out of it!" I turned back to the movie but took no heed of it.

I felt Cassie slump in her chair beside me.

'What had I done? What had I done to my best friend?' I slumped down in my chair as well.

Peter's POV: I was waiting behind the curtain for my turn to face 'Bone Saw.' I was pretty nervous after seeing the episode where he probably paralyzed someone for life. I heard in front of the curtain the host talking, "will the next victim please enter the arena at this time? If he can withstand just three minutes in the cage, with Bone Saw the sum of _three_ thousand dollars will be paid to…"

He was right next to me and I heard him whisper, "what's your name kid?"

'Ok I had thought about this name for a while and it seemed to fit', "the human spider."

"The human spider, that's it, that's the best you got?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that sucks." He walked forward from the curtain, "the sum of three thousand dollars will be paid to, the terrifying, the deadly, the amazing _Spider-Man_!"

The curtain was then lifted and lights were illuminated behind me. 'What? Spider-Man? I said the human spider!' I turned my head, "my name's the human spider."

"I don't care get out there," the person behind me said.

"No you got my name wrong."

The guy pushed me forward, "get out there you moron."

I started walking forward meeting boos from the audience. I was so nervous I didn't even hear the women on the sides making fun of me in all manner that they could, nor could I feel the popcorn raining down on my head.

I watched as the last 'victim' went by on a stroller. 'Wow, didn't know it could be this bad.'

Just then the audience started chanting, "Kill him, kill him, kill him!"

I nervously walked forward and entered the area where Bone Saw was. Metal bars started enclosing the area, I started to panic. 'No one said anything about a cage!'

I turned around to face the people securing the locks. "Hello? Guys." I asked panicking.

"Please lock the cage doors at this time," the host announced.

"Hey, listen, this is some kind of mistake. I didn't sign up for a cage match." The guy locked the chain and stood back shrugging his shoulders. "Hey! Unlock the thing, take the chain off."

"Hey freak show."

I turned around to face Bone Saw.

He looked around at the cage, "you're going nowhere, I got you for three minutes, three minutes of play time!" he wiggled his fingers teasingly.

The bell rang and Bone Saw charged, yelling at me.

My spider sense buzzed and I jumped up and attached myself to the cage bars. Bone Saw ran into the cage and fell onto his back.

He stood up and pointed a finger at me, "what are you doin' up there?"

"Staying away from you." I grinned wickedly, "that's a cute outfit, did your husband give it to you?"

Bone Saw growled and jumped up to get me.

I pushed myself off the bars and spun in the air and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Bone Saw charged at me again but I flung webbing to the top bars and flipped over him.

When I wasn't looking, Bone Saw came up behind me and hit me with a chair, knocking me to the ground.

Bone Saw hit me three more times until he threw the chair away. I started to get up but was picked up by the leg and thrown at the cage bars, hitting them twice until falling to the ground again.

I turned around just in time to see Bone Saw aiming a crow bar at me. Before he could hit me I kicked him in the stomach and the head several times before he stepped backwards. I tried to get up but Bone Saw was trying to hit me again. I put both feet on his stomach and flipped him over me at the cage bars, knocking him out.

The referee counted, "one, two, three." Then he threw his arms into the air, "that's game, that's game." He ran over to me and held up my arm. "Winner!"

Kiendra's POV: Cassie and I walked out of the theater not saying much to each other.

Cassie finally turned to me and said, "well I'm gonna head home now, bye Kie."

I nodded, "Bye."

Cassie started to walk away but turned back, "I want you to remember something Kie. Who ever he is, make sure he is the one for you, and _only_ you."

I nodded again, "all right Cassie. I'll remember." I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I had learned from the long years of our friendship to always remember what she said when she had that tone of voice.

Cassie turned around and walked away.

I myself started heading home as well.

Peter's POV: The manager handed me a one hundred dollar bill. He started counting more but stopped when he saw me watching him.

He motioned towards the door, "now get out of here."

I furrowed my brow, "one hundred bucks? The ad said three thousand."

"Well check it again web-head. It said three grand, for three minutes, and you pinned him in two. For that, I give you one hundred, and you're lucky to get that."

"I need that money."

"I missed the part where that's my problem."

I turned around and walked out the door while another man walked in.

I walked over to the elevator and hit the button twice. I heard yelling behind me and I turned around curiously.

I saw the silhouette of a man hitting the manager. I heard the elevator ding behind me but I paid no heed to it.

The man ran out of the door towards me.

"Hey! He stole the game!"

A guard came out into the hallway, "stop that guy!"

I let the thief pass into the elevator, ignoring the cop.

"Stop him, he's got my money!"

"Thanks," the thief said to me quickly as the elevator closed.

The guard turned to me, "what the heck is the matter with you? You let him go!" The guard walked away, "cut him off in the lobby and call the cops!"

The manager came up to me and said, "You could've taken that guy apart, now he's going to get away with _my_ money!"

'Ha, and why is that my problem?' "I missed the part where that's my problem."

The manager sneered and walked away.

I was walking back to the library when I heard sirens and saw a circle of people up ahead. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong; my spider sense was tingling slightly. I walked quicker up to the group of people and pushed my way to the front. What met my eyes horrified me. 'Uncle Ben!'

I started to push through the cop, "stay back."

I pushed harder, "that's my Uncle!"

The cop let me through; I knelt down next to him and looked back up, "what happened?"

"Car-Jacker, he's been shot. We just called the paramedics, they're on their way."

I looked back down to my dear Uncle Ben. I could see the rosy blood staining his jacket under his hand. "Uncle Ben?"

No answer, I called louder, "Uncle Ben!"

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Uncle Ben?"

I looked up at me, "Peter."

"I'm here Uncle Ben." He lifted his hand and I took it.

"Peter." He shut his eyes and his head fell back and his hand went limp.

Tears stung my eyes and I stood up and walked out of the crowd stiffly. 'Whoever had done this to my Uncle Ben, is going to pay!'

I lifted my Uncle's killer into the air and his identity dawned on me. A flash back of the robbery flashed in my mind. This was the thief! I dropped him and stepped back.

He laughed and cocked his gun and lifted it up to my head, "see ya."

I set my jaw and hit his hand away from my head and broke his wrist making him drop the gun.

With fear written all over his face he walked backwards and tripped over a pipe making him fall out the window and killing himself.

Dr. Strom's POV: "Dr. Osborn please. The performer enhancers aren't ready, the data just doesn't justify this test." Dr. Osborn took out a container full of performer enhancer liquid, he then he set the container in a compartment that would later drain the liquid and make it into gas. He started typing commands into the computer next to the compartment.

"Now I'm asking you for the last time, we can't do this!" I was starting to get desperate, who knows what could happen.

"Don't be a coward." Norman walked pass me to the other computers across the room. "Risks are part of laboratory science."

"Just let me reschedule, with a proper medical staff and a volunteer. I mean if you just give me two weeks!" 'Please, just two weeks!'

"Two weeks? Two weeks, we'll have lost the contract to Quest, and Oscorp will be dead. Sometimes you just have to do things yourself."

I didn't know what to do now.

"Get me the probo cloro perisene."

"For what?"

"It begins catalization," Norman took off his shirt, "when the vapor hits the blood stream." I gave him the bottle and he took it and lifted it up to look at it. "40,000 years of evolution and we barely even tapped the vastness of human potential." With those words he drank what was in the bottle then smashed it to the floor.

He climbed onto the metal stretcher and waited for me to put the bindings on him.

Once I was done I walked over to the computer and typed in a few commands, I looked back and watched the stretcher go into the dome and the door shut. I typed in more commands and walked over slowly to the middle of the room as the stretcher tilted upwards and Norman was practically standing up.

He nodded at me and I pushed a button and the performer enhancer liquid drained from its container.

Green gas filled the dome replacing the oxygen.

I looked over at the heart beat monitor and saw that it was going up way too fast. I then heard Norman grunting inside the dome. "Norman?"

The gas cleared enough that I could see that his body was reacting to the gas violently and maybe fatally.

I turned on the vacuum in the dome to suck out all the gas. I waited dreadfully at what happened to Norman. 'What have I done?' Once the gas was cleared I ran up to the door to the dome and opened it. I ran inside and started doing CPR on him. When I thought all was hopeless I heard the heart monitor start beeping again. I looked back and was about to sigh with relief, but just as I turned around I felt a tight cold hand on my throat.

I looked up into the mad eyes of Norman.

"Back to formula?"

Then he threw me through the glass and I fell into a cabinet, and blacked out.


	5. Friendship

Friendship

Kie's POV: I scrambled into my bed still in my clothes from that day and turned off my lamp. 'I didn't want this to happen between Cassie and I.' I decided that the next morning I was going to call her and demand to talk this out.

The next morning I stood up and grabbed my phone. I quickly hit the speed dial that had Cassie's phone number on it. 'One ring…two rings, come on! Three rings, please pick up! Four rings.' I quietly set the phone back on its hook. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

I flagged down a taxi and gave them Cassie's address. Once there I paid the cabbie driver and walked up to her door. I knocked three times and waited for an answer. No one came. I furrowed my brow and knocked again. No one came. I walked back out of the apartment building and heavily sat on the steps.

Footsteps were heard and I jerked my head up to meet a police officer, I stood up briskly wiping my clothes off. "Hello officer, er, what can I do for you?"

"Are you Cassie Andersen's roommate?"

"Cassie doesn't have a roommate, but I'm her best friend."

"Have you heard of her condition yet?"

I frowned, "no…"

"I am sorry to inform you miss…"

"Kiendra, Kiendra Fox."

"I am sorry to inform you miss Kiendra that your friend was mugged late last night and has been killed."

My eyes widened in horror, "she what!"

"She has died."

With my mouth agape I looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay miss?"

I snapped back to reality and looked up at the police officer again, but not only with remorse but anger, "have you caught the mugger yet?"

"No we have not but we have been suspecting that he is hiding in the Saho area."

I nodded, "thank you sir?"

He nodded as well and turned around and went back into his cruiser and took off down the road.

I watched him drive away, 'Saho eh? Well, whoever did this is going to pay!'

Instead of flagging down a taxi I ran all the way back to my apartment, I went inside and grabbed my black ski mask, a black slim long sleeve shirt, black leather gloves, and tight black pants, and to go with it all, black boots. I changed into these clothes and then looked myself in the mirror; I was going in style.

I walked out onto my balcony; I turned around and looked up. The roof wasn't very far away from where I was standing. I walked to the railing and put my hand to the wall. I started pulling myself up.

Once on the roof I looked out across the city in the direction of Saho. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, I brought my arm up in front of me and pushed my middle and ring finger down on my palm. A strand of webbing shot out and attached itself to the building across from me. I gulped, "well here goes nothing." I closed my eyes tight and jumped. The building was coming closer and a much higher speed; I flung out my other arm and attached another strand of webbing to another building. 'Ah crap, now what do I do?' Both of my arms were stretching and straining from being pulled different directions. I released my first arm, which was my right, and swung a different way. I then released my left arm and attached a strand of webbing with my right arm to a skyscraper. After continuing this pattern I was finally starting to get the hang of it and I was going much faster.

Before I even realized it, I had landed on a building in Saho. I looked around, 'if I were a criminal hiding from the police, where would I hide?' My eyes scanned the small town; finally they rested on an old abandoned apartment building. I jumped from building to building finally reaching the old apartment. I crawled down the wall to an open window and silently slipped inside.

Upon hearing a clatter of metal objects I snapped my head towards a door that had a light underneath it. I quietly jumped to the ceiling and crawled over to it, good thing I did too because just as I neared the door it flew open and a guy stormed out.

"I hate the police! Why don't they leave me alone, it was only a stupid girl!"

My eyes filled with angry fire, 'just a girl? She was my best and closest friend!'

He started pacing the room muttering to himself. I narrowed my eyes and jumped behind just as he made a turn. I followed him silently until he turned again, so he came face to face with me.

The mugger looked me up and down then grinned a malicious grin. "So girly, what are you doing here?"

"Getting revenge," I growled.

"Ooooo, tough girly eh?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against a wall, "you got that right!"

He held out his hands, "whoa, take it easy girly!"

"My name is not girly, it is Kiendra and you killed my best and closest friend!" I said between clenched teeth then pulled off my mask so he could see my face. "And you know what I'm going to do about it?"

Fear filled his eyes when I talked about him killing someone, "w-what?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you until you wish you could just shrivel up and die." I set him roughly back down on his feet.

He stepped back clearly afraid, I made his fear even worse when I started walking towards him with my fists and teeth clenched, I hardly noticed when he tripped over a pile of rubble and fell of the window and crashing to the ground.

When finally what happened registered into my brain I walked briskly to the window and looked seven stories down, I could see his body on the cement and a crowd of people gathering around him.

I pursed my lips and walked away from the window, picking up my mask and slipping it over my head, I walked to the other side of the room and crawled out through the window I had entered from and crawled up to the roof. I took off towards my apartment. After landing on my balcony, I pulled off my mask and gloves then sat down briskly on my bed. I then broke down into tears and started sobbing into my hands.

I was interrupted by my phone ringing, wiping my tears I grabbed the phone and tried to desperately answer it with a strong and cheery voice, I didn't succeed.

"H-hello?"

"K-Kiendra? Th-this is Peter, I, I just wanted to a-ask if y-you would c-come to, to, to…" he paused.

I sniffed and waited knowing that something was wrong.

"If you would come to, to my U-Uncle B-Ben's f-f-funeral." I heard him break in to small soft sobs.

My heart sank even more than it was now, 'Uncle Ben, dead? As well as Cassie?' "O-of course Peter, I'll come." I tried to sound cheery for him.

The soft sobs on the other line stopped, "Kie, are, are you okay?"

I sniffed a bit too loud, "yeah, I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound like it."

I started to cry, "She's dead! She's dead Peter!"

"Who's dead?"

"Cassie!"

I heard a small gasp through the receiver, "but, how?"

"She was mugged and then killed in the process."

The other end was quiet.

"Kie?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna come over there, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the receiver and collapsed onto my bed again.

Peter's POV: I softly knocked on Kiendra's door then waited, finally I heard a small click and the door opened slowly. I looked at Kiendra who had red eyes and a red puffy nose. She was clutching a small tissue in her hand. What really struck me, as peculiar is that she was decked out all in black.

"Come in," she told me and opened the door further to let me in. Once inside she closed the door then looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were full of tears, which made tears come to my eyes again to see her sadness and mixed with my sadness I couldn't hold it in.

I walked to her and quickly enveloped her in my arms, "I am so sorry Kie, I am so sorry." I knew that I didn't ever want to feel this way again and ever see her this way again ever, it pushed me further on to wanting to help stop all the crimes in this dreadful city.

She pressed her small body against mine, "I'm sorry too Pete." She turned around and looked into my eyes, I felt as if she were reading every thought that was going through my mind. I leaned down and set my lips softly on hers.

I looked out over the city, I was now devoted to protecting it, with my life if needed. My legs dangled over the edge of the building, Spider-Man was what they called me, the people of this gloomy city, the vigilante in red and blue tights. My spider sense tingled slightly, 'that's my cue to leave.' I stood up and jumped off the building and headed towards the scream.

Kie's POV: I was watching the news when it showed a picture with a small guy in the corner of the picture on some type of thread swinging away. My eyes widened and I looked closer.

"Spider-Man has apparently just stopped a robbery…" the news report said.

"Spider-Man?"

A couple weeks later

This Spider-Man person really sparked my interest in crime fighting, 'if he could fight crime and have the same powers as me then why can't I?' I had done some research on the vigilante and concluded that he had the same powers as me.

I didn't have a costume yet so I just slipped on a tight v-neck shirt, tight pants, black boots, black gloves, and a small eye mask that didn't cover my whole face. I stepped out onto my balcony then jumped off.

I free fell until I was almost to the ground, then I let off some webbing and took off towards a skyscraper. Landing on top of the skyscraper I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge. I was hoping that Spider-Man would come tonight since I had seen him up here many times before.

Peter's POV: I was swinging towards my thinking spot which was at the top of a sky scraper, as I neared it I saw someone sitting at the top with their legs dangling over the side. I narrowed my eyes and swung towards the person and landed on the rooftop. The person turned their head and glanced back at me, then turned back to gazing over the city. As I got closer to the person I figured out that it was a woman, I sat down next to her, "so, you come up here often?" I asked trying to strike conversation.

"Nah, this is my first time."

"Oh." 'First time? Yet she's not surprised to see me here.' "So… what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Thinking, and watching for you."

"Oh, right. Uh, how'd you know I'd come here?"

"I live nearby and see you up here once in a while."

"Oh, um, what's your name?"

She paused, "uh…"

I lifted an eyebrow, 'she doesn't have a name? Maybe she doesn't want to be known.' "Do you have a nickname that I could call you?"

She grinned, "as a matter of fact I do, Spider-Woman."

My eyes widened, "what? Are you trying to be like me or something? I didn't know I had that big of a fan." I teased.

She elbowed me in the stomach, "no goofball, I have the same powers as you."

My eyes widened further, "you do?" I narrowed my eyes, "show me."

"All right," she stood up and pointed her wrist at a nearby building and shot some webbing at it.

With my eyes still narrowed I walked over and tested the webbing; I shot out some of my own and tested mine to hers. It was exactly the same. "Wow, I didn't know there were more like me out there."

"Only one that I know of."

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "me you iggit."

I laughed, "right, iggit? What's that?"  
She rolled her eyes again, "another way of saying idiot, iggit."

"Oh…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "…right. Um… do you fight crime like me?" I would like to have some help with all the criminals that are running around.

She nodded her head, "yeah, I'm starting to, so you don't have to count me as your enemy." She then lifted up her sleeve and looked at a watch. "I have to go now, bye!" She walked backwards off the edge and started spiraling down to the ground, and then she shot off a strand of webbing and took off.

"Wow, she's pretty amazing. Ah man, I'm probably already late for my date with Kiendra!"

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had a HUGE writer's block on this chapter, add that with school work and you get a long wait! I'll try to be quicker on this next chapter;)**


	6. Two Loves?

Two Loves?

Kie's POV: It had been two weeks and Spider-Man and I had been crime fighting ever since. The strange thing is that I've been drawn to Spider-man more and more, and I'm almost getting the same feelings around him like I do around Peter. The truth is, I don't really know what I'm feeling about them anymore.

I heard a whoosh of wind to my left, I looked over to see Spider0Man sit down next to me, "hiya" he said.

I felt so much happier now that he was here.

"Hey" I answered back.

"The city's quiet tonight.

"Yeah."

I saw Spider-Man's face come into view, "you're not very talkative tonight, are you? Is there anything you want to talk about with me?"

I shook my head and said quickly, "no."

"No? I think you do."

I turned to him, "well, I just don't know what I feel about them anymore!"

"Feel about who?"

I sighed, "two guys."

He nodded his head, "I see, go on."

"Well…" I looked up into his opaque lenses, somehow I knew that he had blue eyes, like the ocean, I don't know how I knew, I just did. I reached forward and lifted up his mask past his nose, and then I let go. I reached forward again with both hands and pulled him towards me until our lips met.

It felt so familiar, like we had kissed before this, although I was so sure we hadn't. I let go and pulled my head back.

He pulled his mask back down and silence fell for a few minutes.

He broke the silence, I'm one of those people aren't I?"

I looked away and nodded my head.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm in the same predicament as you."

I looked over at him and cocked my head to one side. And who is the other one, what's her name?"

"Uh… I can't tell you."

"Ok then, I won't tell you who my other person is either." I stuck my nose up in the air teasingly.

He poked me in the side; my immediate reaction was jumping up in the air and away from the poker. "Hey! Don't do that! You know I hate that!"

Spider-Man laughed, "That's exactly the reason I did it."

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!"

"Oh?"

I jumped forward and tackled him, making us fall from the building. We were rolling in mid-air laughing as we struggled to be the one on top. The fun stopped abruptly when we both realized the wind was going by much faster. We looked down at the upcoming ground below, way too close for my liking, I screamed.

Spider-Man let out a strand off webbing and sling shot us both into the air while holding me around my waist. After slowing down our speed dramatically he landed us on a building and set me down. I was breathing hard.

"Sorry about that, screaming back there and all."

He waved it off, "ah, its fine!"

Just then we heard screams below, we both looked down. I saw a little green man on some type of glider shoot at people. It was horrible; there were bodies everywhere! It seemed to me though that he was aiming at a particular group of people.

"You take defense and get all the people out of here, and I'll take offense, got it?" Spider-Man told me sternly.

I looked to him and nodded then whispered, "Don't get hurt, he looks dangerous."

Also sensing the danger behind this green man Spider-Man nodded and took off.

My eyes hardened and I jumped in front of the glider stopping its advance toward the group. The man had a green body suit on with some type of green goblin mask with yellow eyes. "Spider-Woman! We meet at last! Where is your trusty counter-part Spider-Man?"

"Right behind you bozo!" Spider-Man yelled; the goblin turned to see Spider-Man's fist coming straight for his head. Spider-Man's fist connected and the Goblin almost lost its balance on its glider. That was the last I saw of the fight, I turned around and grabbed two men, I then sprinted in the opposite direction carrying them both on each shoulder, once a safe distance away I set them down, then I web swung back to get the others. I repeated this process until all the people were in safety, I had kept a close eye on Spider-Man and the Goblin, and I immediately went to help Spider-Man.

I swung up and landed on the roof next to where they were fighting, Spider-Man got hit in the chest and was sent flying. "Spider-Man!" I cried.

The Goblin turned to me, "hahahahaha!"

Rage burned in my eyes and I flung myself towards him and tried to punch him but he caught my fist, my eyes widened in horror, 'he's stronger than us?' The Goblin kicked me in the stomach sending me flying back and making me hit my head on building wall. My eyes blacked out and the last thing I felt before blacking out completely was the hard ground colliding beneath me.

Peter's POV: I looked up from the rooftop where I had landed and saw Spider-Woman hit a building then fall to the ground with a sickening thud. I gritted my teeth jumped towards the goblin taking him by surprise, I started throwing punches and kicks of all sorts. Things were looking good so far, but then the Goblin started blocking, and then throwing some of his own punches.

He managed to kick me off of his glider, the Goblin turned his glider to face me and pulled out its three gun barrels and aimed them at me. I shot webbing into his eyes which he immediately started to scratch at. I back-flipped up to his glider and pulled out some chords disabling it.

The glider started flying away smoking with the Goblin on top of it, "We'll meet again Spider-Man!" The goblin then disappeared out of sight.

I dived down to the ground and landed beside Spider-Woman, blood was soaking through the top of her mask, I had to get it off quickly, she could have a deep head wound. I hesitated upon taking it off, because it would mean revealing her identity. I decided it was either life or identity. I took it off, I gasped at Spider-Woman's real identity.

**Cliff-hanger! How will Peter react? How will Kiendra react upon knowing that Spider-Man knows who she is, or will Spider-Man not tell her that he knows? Read and Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up next week at least! Hopefully...XD**


	7. The Truth and a Fatal Ending

Chapter Seven - The Truth and a Fatal Ending

Peter's POV: I stared at the face of Kiendra! 'What? How can she be Spider-Woman?' I thought back to the times that we've been together and it all just made sense! I reached down and ripped off a piece of her shirt then I lifted her head and put it into my lap. I started wiping the blood off of her blond hair. Once I could see that there was no more blood, I ripped off another piece off of her shirt and tied it around her head like a bandana.

Then I tenderly picked her up and webbed her unconscious body to my own. Once making sure that she was secured to me tightly, I took off towards her apartment.

I landed on Kiendra's apartment balcony and walked in the already open balcony doors. I gently laid her on her bed, and then I rushed to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies and a bandage. After sitting down on her bed I started dabbing her cut head with some medication. Kiendra started to stir.

'Here it comes, here comes the time when she knows I know!' After cleaning her head wound I wrapped her head with a bandage, Kiendra's eyes slowly started to open.

Her green eyes met mine; she reached up with her gloved hand and touched her face. Worry spread across her pale face. She sat up abruptly.

"Be careful! You don't want to make it bleed again!"

She peered at me confused, then she reached up again and felt the bandage on her head, after a moment of silence she asked quietly, "what happened?"

I took a deep breath, "well, the goblin person threw you against the building and you fell and went unconscious, once he went away I ran to you and saw you had a head wound so I…" I gulped nervously, "took off your mask to clean it, then I took you back here."

She looked down at the floor, "so, I, I guess you know who I am since you brought me to my own apartment."

I nodded, "yeah…"

She looked up slowly, "do I know who you are?"

I met her eyes, "y-yes."

"Do…do I love you?"

"I-I don't know, its up to you."

"Let me see."

"Let you see what?"

"Yourself, without your mask."

I looked up at the ceiling suddenly finding it interesting, "I-I can't do that Kiendra, and it'd put you in too much danger."

"You know I'm going to find out anyway…" she trailed off.

"Probably, knowing you." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled weakly, "um… I kind of want to get some sleep now, is, is that okay?"

"Of course," I stood up and walked to the balcony, I turned around once more and waved goodbye, then I jumped off the balcony and headed towards my apartment.

Kiendra's POV: Not caring that I didn't have my mask, I jumped off of my bed and jumped off of the balcony right after Spider-Man. Even though he was web swinging, I tried to stick to the rooftops to avoid the sound of when the webbing hits the target. Following closely behind him I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he started to slow down. I didn't pay attention to what part of the city we were in; I was just focused on Spider-Man.

Spider-Man landed on a balcony on an apartment building, knowing he would look around before entering I lay down flat on the rooftop but still kept an eye on him. He stopped and looked around, and then entered.

I stood up slowly, and then jumped to the apartment building and climbed towards his balcony. I stationed myself over the balcony and hung upside-down and peered inside.

I saw Spider-Man still with his mask on, pacing his room; I strained my hearing to hear was he was saying, "…can't be. How can Spider-Woman be Kiendra? Why did I never notice it before?" Spider-Man sat heavily on his bed then put his head in his hands. "I'll, I'll have to break up with her, it's the only way to keep her safe."

My eyes widened, 'what? Break up with me, but… no, he can't be.' Just then I saw his finger edge around the bottom of his mask, pulling it up and over his head. I strained to see his face but it was still in his hands. With his back to me he stood up and walked out of the room.

I furrowed my brow in frustration, and silently, I landed on his balcony and slipped inside. I'd wait until he falls asleep; I then crawled under the bed and waited.

The creaking of the bed alerted me that he had just laid in his bed; the lights went out as he turned off his lamp. 'I'll wait about a half hour more.'

A half hour went by and I heard deep breathing coming from above, I slipped out from under his bed and slowly turned to look at his sleeping form. I gasped quietly and almost backed up into his nightstand, therefore knocking everything over.

"Peter?" I whispered softly.

A small grunt escaped Peter lips.

I walked over to him and looked down onto his calm, sleeping form. "I can't believe it's you," I whispered.

I kneeled down next to his bed and then softly leaned in and put my lips upon his own.

Peter's eyes shot open and he stared up at me as I lifted my head.

"K-Kiendra? W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I told you I'd find out, and find out I did."

Peter's face went pale, "th-then you k-know?"

I smiled warmly, "yes, and I'm so glad that I do." I leaned back in and set my lips softly upon his again. His lips were stationary against mine for a while but then he warmed up to my kiss and passionately kissed me back.

Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him, further deepening the kiss. We stopped for a brief moment to catch our breaths but then dived back in for some more.

Finally we stopped, I leaned back and looked into his bright baby blue eyes. "Kiendra…"

I smiled, "yeah, that's my name, don't overuse it." I winked.

He laughed, and leaned back in to kiss me more, but sirens interrupted us.

I groaned, "not now."

Peter lifted himself off of his bed, he took off his clothes revealing his Spider-Man suit, and he then reached under his bed and pulled out his mask and put it on. "Kiendra, I'll handle this, you don't have your mask so you can just stay here if you like." He said sternly but warmly.

I shook my head, "Your right to make me stay out of the fighting because of my head wound, but, I've really got to rest my head, so I'm, I'm just gonna go back to my apartment, okay?"

He nodded, slightly disappointed, but without another word he took off into the night.

I sighed and stepped onto the balcony railing and sat there watching him head towards the sirens until I couldn't see him anymore. I jumped off of the balcony and headed to my own apartment building.

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I stood up, stretched, and yawned. Rubbing my eyes I walked over to the door and opened it. I screamed as Peter pretty much pounced on me and kissed me.

He released me and I stood there wide eyed. Peter shut the door and smiled, "I brought you roses!"

I smiled and accepted the roses gratefully. "Thanks!" Yawning again I turned towards the kitchen to get a vase.

"You must be tired, how's your head?"

"Fine, fine," I mumbled.

"You okay?" Now he seemed concerned.

I turned around grinning, "well you did wake me up so I'm a little drowsy."

"I see, do you think that this would help?" He pulled me towards him and placed his mouth firmly over mine. I giggled and warmed up to the kiss, this was definitely waking me up.

After a few minutes we both heard someone clearing their voice. We broke apart in shock and surprise and Peter actually dropped me. Thud!

"Ow!" I stood up rubbing my hiney.

"Oh, sorry Kiendra!"

"Its fine," I looked over Peter's shoulder, "Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but I recall you saying that we were to meet here to study." She said grinning.

"Oh!" I slapped my head, "yeah, sorry, I forgot, there's just been…" I glanced at Peter, "a lot of things happening lately."

She grinned even wider looking at Peter too, "like what?"

I blushed, "nothing like that Jane! You pervert!"

Jane laughed and said still grinning as big as ever, "yeah, yeah, yeah, come on, lets study, and mister lover boy can come too, maybe he'll be of some help." She walked over to the table and muttered, "or a distraction."

Peter and I sat down at the table with Jane, "so, how long have you two been together?"

"Jane, we're supposed to be studying."

"Just tell me."

"Since our senior year in high-school."

"I see, okay lets study now."

I rolled my eyes and opened my history book.

A few hours later Jane was sleeping with her head on the table and I was on Peter's lap with my head leaning against his chest also sleeping.

_BOOM!_

Glass flew everywhere, Peter and I sat up abruptly while Jane screamed and flew out of her seat.

"Muhahahahaha! Now I've got you two! I see that you are together now, how convenient!"

Peter and I stood up together and asked, "what do you want Goblin?"

"What I want, I can get, and that's you two!"

I heard Jane scream as he lunged forward at us on his glider. Peter and I both back flipped out of the way in different directions.

I saw Peter run around a corner to probably change. I grabbed Jane and ran into my bedroom.

"Kiendra, what's going on! What does he want?" Jane asked me frantically.

"Us," I said simply as I grabbed my Spider-Woman suit and mask from under my bed not caring if Jane saw it.

"What do you mean, oh my gosh! What's that!" She screamed pointing at my suit I was now putting on.

"Jane, promise me you won't say a word."

She just stood there gaping, but then nodded slightly.

"Good," I finished putting on the suit and pulled the mask over my head and at the moment Peter/Spider-Man burst through the door.

"Kiendra!" He exclaimed but then he saw Jane and he quickly tried to recover, "er, uh, we need to get her out of here quick!"

"What! You know who she is, and your Spider-Man and, here, so you must be… oh my gosh! This is just too weird. Are you the guy Kiendra was just with!"

Spider-Man looked over at me for some help.

I nodded, "yeah Jane, but lets not worry about that now, we need to go!"

Jane nodded but then glanced at Spider-Man again, "cute butt."

I could just feel the heat rise from Spider-Man's mask. I grinned, "Peter, admit it, you have a sexy butt!"

The goblin burst through the door cackling evilly, I pushed Jane through the open window and dived down after her. She was screaming like mad even when I caught her and started swinging to another building. I landed on top of the building and set her down. "Stay here." I ordered, and then I jumped off of the building again and back to my apartment.

I heard a scream and a crash, I dived through the window to see Peter slide down the wall. "Peter!"

The goblin turned to look at me and I soon realized my mistake but I didn't care. I charged at the goblin and knocked him off of his glider. He flew at the wall with such force that he crashed right through it and to the ground below.

I looked through the hole and didn't see Spider-Man standing next to me until he jumped through the hole to meet the goblin. I dived through after him. We landed on the ground on either side of the Goblin.

The Goblin stood up and faced us, "you will never defeat me!"

"Just give it up Goblin, there are two of us and one of you!" Spider-Man suggested.

"I will never surrender!" He yelled and then attacked Spider-Man .

We fought all the way over to Brooklyn Bridge and then the Goblin grabbed me by the throat and squeezed hard making it so I couldn't breath so I couldn't fight. He then lifted me up to the top of the bridge.

Peter's POV: Scared for Kiendra's life I followed the Goblin up to the top of the Bridge, but he didn't stop there, he cut the cable on one of the carts pulling children along the line and pulled it back over to the bridge.

I stood below him and watched what he was going to do, I was terrified, I didn't want to attack because he might drop Kiendra and since she was so weak, I could even see her starting to faint from lack of oxygen, she wouldn't be able to get to safety, and he might also drop the children.

"Spider-Man! This is why only fools are heros! Because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. Let die the woman you love!" Goblin looked over at Kiendra.

Kiendra was clutching desperately at his hands, trying to get some oxygen.

"Or, suffer the little children!"

I could hear the children inside the cart calling to me.

"Make your choice Spider-Man, and see how a hero is rewarded."

"Don't do it Goblin!" I shouted desperately.

"We are who we choose to be, now choose!" The Goblin dropped the cable and Kiendra.

I quickly did some calculations in my head and then I ran to the side of the bridge that he had dropped Kiendra on and dived down and grabbed her. I let out a strand of webbing and attached it to the bridge, then I swung over to the cable that was quickly falling, I let go of the web, dived, caught the cable and then shot more webbing up to the bridge, catching us.

I grunted as I held onto the webbing, the cable, and Kiendra. I heard someone call from a barge, "ahoy up there! We're going to bring the barge right under you!"

Just then the webbing started to snap and we went lower, Kiendra started to hold onto my neck more firmly.

"Peter?" I heard her say.

"Kiendra, do you have enough energy to climb down?"

She shook her head, "I-I don't think so."

"Could you try, I really need you to."

She nodded and started to climb down.

I heard the goblin's cackles come nearer, I looked down and yelled, "hurry!"

Then the goblin came way to close, "hold on Kiendra!"

The goblin came and hit me, I successfully held onto the webbing and the cable but it shook violently, thankfully Kiendra stayed on as well. But then the goblin came around again and hit me so hard that I let go of both the webbing and the cable. I started to fall, but then arms grabbed me stopping my fall.

I opened my eyes to see Kiendra holding on as hard as she could to the cable and to a web of her own.

Quickly, I took a hold of the webbing and the cable for her and she climbed down.

"It's time to die!" I looked over and gasped as I saw the Goblin fly at me with the blades from his glider sticking out. But thankfully someone threw an orange toolbox at him and it knocked him off course and he didn't hit me.

The people above started chucking stuff at the Goblin so I could safely drop the cart and Kiendra onto the barge that had just appeared below.

I had just heard Kiendra call to me, "Spider-Man watch out!" When another cable was thrown around my waist and I was pulled off of my web and through the air attached to the goblin's glider.

Kiendra's POV: "I have to go help him!" I screamed at the six police-men who were holding me down. I was in my Spider-Woman costume so I could do pretty much do anything I wanted without anybody knowing who I was.

"You need to get medical attention!" One of the officers yelled looking at all the cuts on my body from the former fight.

"No, I have to help!" Tears were coming to my eyes as I struggled, but then an idea popped into my head. I relaxed and just laid there for a few moments, and finally the police-men relaxed too. I kicked them all off me and jumped up. I attached webbing to the bridge and took off.

I swung towards where I had last seen the Goblin take Peter and when I got close I saw an old abandoned warehouse that had a large hole in the wall. I also heard shouts coming from it.

I landing inside and saw Peter holding the Goblin up to the wall and punching him. And just as Peter was about to deliver another blow, the goblin raised his hand screamed in not his usual voice, "Peter! Stop, stop! It's me!"

Peter immediately stopped, and backed away.

The Goblin took off his mask to reveal, I gasped, Mr. Osborn?

"Mr. Osborn!" Peter mimicked my thoughts.

"Peter, thank goodness for you."

"You killed those people on that balcony." Peter said in disbelief.

Mr. Osborn started to freak, "the Goblin killed them, I had nothing to do with it! D-don't let him take me again! I beg you, protect me!"

"You tried to kill Aunt May, you tried to kill Mary Jane," Peter said still listing off all of the things he had done.

"But not you," I thought that was an odd thing to say, but he continued, "I tried to stop it," I saw a slight movement that Peter didn't notice, he had pressed a button on his suit.

I furrowed my brow, what was he doing?

"I couldn't stop it, I would never hurt you, I knew that from the beginning, if anything ever happened to me, it was you who I could count on. You, Peter Parker would save me, and so you have."

I gasped, the glider was rising, I started running towards Peter to get him out of there!

"Thank goodness for you" Mr. Osborn stood up, "Give me your hand, believe in me, as I have believed in you. I've been like a father to you, be a son to me now."

I had to admit after what Peter said back, I was really proud of him, "I have a father, his name was Ben Parker."

"Whatever Spider-Man."

Peter's eyes lit up right as I screamed, "Peter! Move!"

The glider shot forward, Peter dodged and it hit Mr. Osborn. I landed where Peter landed and watched in horror as Mr. Osborn said his last words. "Peter, don't tell Harry." Then he collapsed and died.

Thank you for reading! This was one of my longer chapters and I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	8. Ending

Chapter Eight - Ending

Harry now hated Spider-Man and Spider-Woman after we had set Mr. Osborn on his bed at their mansion. Harry even tried to kill us!

We stood by the grave of Mr. Osborn, and Peter went up to Harry, "I'm so sorry Harry, I know what its like to lose a Father."

Harry then said one of the most hurtful words you could ever say to Peter, "I didn't lose him, you stole him from me. One day Spider-Man and Spider-Woman will pay, I swear on my Father's grave Spider-Man and Spider-Woman pay. Thank goodness for you Peter, you're the only family I have."

Peter and Harry hugged each other and Harry left to his limo. Peter then glanced back at me saddly and walked off to his father/uncle's grave.

I followed him and we stood by his grave. "I bet you miss him so much." I said.

"It's been so hard without him."

We stayed quiet for a while, but I then rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you and I will always be here for you Peter."

"I love you too."

Peter and I then kissed one of the most meaningful kisses that we ever had.

The End

**Awww! How sweet! Well that's the end and I hoped to like my story, sorry that this chapter was so short, I hope that the chapter before made up for this one! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
